


Doggy Style (Doujinshi)

by BotanyCameos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, D/s, Doujinshi, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Puppy Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/BotanyCameos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu/Chekov doujinshi. Sulu has a very pretty pet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1 - Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> A doujinshi I drew for Yeaka. :D 
> 
> (Thank you so much for writing such lovely fics for me~! *-* I hope you enjoy the doujinshi as much as I enjoy each of the lovely things you write~!<3)
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Mini-warning: The pages are to be read from right to left, like a normal Japanese doujinshi.**
> 
>  
> 
> I usually do doujinshi for Japanese fandoms/for printing for Japanese conventions, and I'm not used to thinking up a manga page from left to right, so it would be really awkward for me to figure out things in the western order. So I just went with what I'm used to, and as a result it's all Japanese style, the right frame is read before the left, and you proceed down the page like a western comic book page.  
> So sorry if it's confusing for anyone not used to manga etc. ^^;
> 
> * * *
> 
> And another little note: This doujinshi is passed around the time of their various missions just before STID (like the mission to Nibiru), so it's been a while since Nero etc., so Pavel is over 18. (And of course, Sulu is as well.)
> 
> * * *


	2. Page 2




	3. page 3




	4. page 4




	5. page 5




	6. page 6




	7. page 7




	8. page 8




	9. page 9




	10. page 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, as I mentioned in the tags, they have a consensual D/s relationship. So it's not non-con, it's just kinky; Pavel could technically safeword out of it if he wanted to. ^^ (Though at this point he's so overwhelmed he might have forgotten all about that. XD lol)
> 
> * * *


	11. page 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaka (for whom this was drawn) said she likes Japanese sound effects... so I decided to stop brainstorming over how to convey certain noises in English and just put all the "squirts" and "splurts" and "bounces" etc. in Japanese since it was clear what was going on anyway, and... I wasn't sure how to convey some of the noises in English without it sounding weird. ^^;  
> When I drawn doujinshi, it is generally in Japanese so the sound effects feel more natural to me that way. (They sound just as silly in Japanese as they do in English, but I'm at least used to them, haha. XD; )  
> 
> 
> * * *

 

 

 


	12. page 12

The doujinshi is now complete~! :D

Hikaru & Pavel are back at home and enjoying a lovely relaxing bath after all the fun they had~<3 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated~! They are love, and feed the soul of us authors~! ♥♥♥ 
> 
> Thank you so much for tagging along for the 12 pages, and... see you at the next one? X3 *wants to do Khan sometime, perhaps some khirk or something* ♥
> 
> (I'm obsessed by Khan. This doujinshi is Sulu/Chekov because it was drawn for Yeaka as part of an exchange in which she wrote Khan for me and I drew Pavel for her. But sometime I'd like to do some Khan doujinshi for myself also. :D  
> And of course, there will be more Pavel pics in [my other Pavel fanarts series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/954201) also, since we bribe each other that way. XD♥ I draw Pavel for her and she writes Khan for me, so it's win/win for us both and for you all who get to read as well. X3)


End file.
